<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty Kats and Baby Bats by A_Raven_Quill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583541">Kitty Kats and Baby Bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Raven_Quill/pseuds/A_Raven_Quill'>A_Raven_Quill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Catwoman Has a Sidekick | Catlad | Stray (DCU), Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, F/M, Gen, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Raven_Quill/pseuds/A_Raven_Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the adults are away, the kids will play. Catlad continues to be a thief like Catwoman, the Batgirls continue to protect Gotham like Batman and Batgirl. Eventually, the time will come when they'll have to form a partnership like their mentors and stop another villain from trying to take over Gotham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake, Selina Kyle &amp; Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty Kats and Baby Bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The Batman</em> was known for his stoic appearance. Calm, quiet, and no sign of emotion. Seeing Batman gasp at his presence Tim Drake a feeling of satisfaction.</p><p>Well, as far as Batman knows, it gave <em>Catlad</em> a feeling of satisfaction.</p><p>It was his first time working alongside Selina Kyle, <em>the Catwoman</em>. A simple heist of stealing some cat-themed Egyptian statues. The plan was to lure Batman in, having him expecting to see Catwoman and instead find Catlad. The best part was that Catwoman already made off with the statues when she came back for Catlad.</p><p>As best as Batman tried to hide it, he was dumbfounded.</p><p>Tonight Selina believed that Tim was ready to solo his first heist. While she robbed one museum, he would rob another one for the famous cat-eye diamonds. Beautiful rubies that belonged to three actresses known for sharing the role of a femme fatale in an old 70s television show. The inspiration for Ms. Kyle's cat-themed aliases.</p><p>Tim couldn't believe that the Gotham Smithsonian didn't have any security features. No trip lasers or security cameras. The glass was most likely rigged to trigger an alarm, but his claws were the bypass for that.</p><p>The cat-eye diamonds were easy to find. A giant display with all three actresses in their cat outfits holding the diamonds was the arrow sign. Tim had to admit they were pretty but not as beautiful as Ms. Kyle. The diamonds were going to look great with her goggles.</p><p>He clawed a circle into the display case. <em>Easy as taking candy from a baby</em>.</p><p>There was a swooshing noise, and something popped his wrist. He heard something rattling on the ground and picked the object up.</p><p><em>Batarang</em>. Tim sighed and shoved the rubies into his pockets.</p><p>Batman was playing incognito, sticking to the shadows like the motif he loves to embrace. Tim turned the night vision on in his goggles and spotted Batman perched on the model of an airplane.</p><p>"Guess today's my lucky day," Tim said in a playful tone, "I got the rubies for Catwoman and a <em>batman</em> souvenir I can't wait to play with. Catwoman's not really into geeky things, but I totally am. Maybe I'll make a <em>catarang</em>.”</p><p>“And I bet <em>Batman</em> could sue you for copyright infringement and win.”</p><p>Tim winced. That wasn't Batman's voice. It was too playful, too cheerful...and too feminine.</p><p>The mysterious person dropped from the shadows. When they walked into the light, Tim found himself lost in their presence.</p><p>It was Batgirl. A different Batgirl. A blonde Batgirl. A younger Batgirl who looked closer to his age. She wore the same outfit as the original Batgirl.</p><p>“What’s the matter, <em>bat</em> got your tongue?” Batgirl smirked as she approached Tim.</p><p>"Classic," Tim backed away from her with his hands behind his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go."</p><p>“What’s the rush?” She continued moving toward him.</p><p>He stopped and decided to play her game of twenty questions, “Places to go, people to see, rooftops to run. There's nothing like running through the dark in the light of the moon."</p><p>“True,” Batgirl smiled, “but I’m afraid that you won’t be running anywhere until you put those jewels back in the display case.”</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Tim smirked and jumped to the side, only for Batgirl to jump in front of him.</p><p>The two of them repeated this all around the room. It was a tactic that Tim has seen Catwoman perform on Batman. Though it never phased the Dark Knight, and it wasn't getting past this <em>Blonde Knight</em>. And honestly, Tim kind of enjoyed that she found their little game as amusing as he did.</p><p>But he needed to get back to his and Catwoman's apartment.</p><p>“This was a fun little dance and all, but I really must get going now,” Tim backed up once again, but this time he felt something behind him.</p><p>It was <em>another</em> Batgirl. Though besides the mask and athletic tape around her arms, this Batgirl’s outfit was more similar to Batman’s.</p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>“Batgirl,” she smirked, “or Black Bat.”</p><p>Tim looked from one Batgirl to the other, “so Batgirl is a shared title?”</p><p>“It is when both of us trained with the O.G. Batgirl,” Batgirl held out her hand, “the jewels kitty, kitty.”</p><p>“One, only <em>three</em> people can call me kitty or kitten," Tim stated, "and two, there's only one lady who's getting these rubies."</p><p>“That’s your final answer?” Batgirl asked.</p><p>“Is that your final question?” Tim asked back.</p><p>“Okay,” Batgirl shrugged her shoulders. “I was trying to help you. Black Bat was hoping you would do this the hard way.”</p><p>The silence coming from Black Bat made Tim forget about her. He turned around to see that she was directly behind him. Jumping back, he put some distance between themselves.</p><p>Tim took a stance, “just so you know, I don’t believe in double-standards. Catwoman said that when it comes to a fight, the claws come out.”</p><p>Black Bat smirked and shook her head.</p><p>Tim made the first move. He didn’t pull out the claws in his gloves, but he did take a few swings at Black Bat.</p><p>She dodged all of them.</p><p>Tim tried to sweep-kick her, and she blocked it with her own leg.</p><p>On his last punch Black Bat grabbed his arm and used his own weight to throw him off balance.</p><p>Tim got up before she or Batgirl moved toward him. He could tell Black Bat was playing with him. Honestly, he preferred Batgirl's style of play.</p><p>He knew when he was beaten. Tim raised his hands.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Black Bat asked.</p><p>"I surrender," Tim explained, "you're too good, and it's not like I can take on two Batgirls anyway. Another thing Catwoman taught is how to flee and keep my nine lives."</p><p>“Then hand over the jewels,” Batgirl said.</p><p>Tim smirked, “they’re in my pockets.”</p><p>The look Batgirl gave him, with the extra gesture of cocking her hip and placing her hands on them, made Tim chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t be fresh,” Batgirl said.</p><p>"I'm not," Tim tried to sound sincere, "I'm just allowing you to take the rubies from me yourselves."</p><p>"I got it," Black Bat moved toward Tim, spun him around, and patted him down.</p><p>“H-hey!” Tim felt her pat down his butt, more than once.</p><p>“Back pockets,” Black Bat smirked, “nothing there.”</p><p>“Then why did you pat them twice,” He felt her going through his pockets, “don’t even think about it.”</p><p>After Black Bat took the rubies, she pushed Tim out of her way, "he's clean."</p><p>“So I can go now?” Tim asked.</p><p>Both Batgirls looked at each other and back at Tim. He raised his hands in defense and backed away slowly.</p><p>“Hold on, Batman would let Catwoman walk away.”</p><p>“Right,” Batgirl deepened her voice, “but we’re not <em>Batman</em>.”</p><p>“But we’ll give you a head start,” Black Bat smiled.</p><p>“Seriously?” Tim asked.</p><p>The two batgirls started counting down from nine. Tim waited to call their bluff, but when Black Bat shifted into a running position at four seconds past nine, he decided not to test his luck.</p><p>At least, not any further than he already has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>